


Ours.

by letstakethedawn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Healing Sex, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soft sex, Trauma, Vanilla, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: Lysandra had never expected to be nervous about sleeping with Aedion; she’d slept with plenty of men but it had never been her choice before.Canon Lysaedion first time.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell





	Ours.

Lysandra had never considered she’d be where she was now. She had gone from a courtesan to a lady with her own land and title in little over two years. She’d gone from being bought and used by men to find the love of her life. 

Aedion Ashryver was her soulmate; despite their past issues, they were stronger than ever. Well in every department but their sex life. 

Lysandra had been honest after the war with Aedion, she’d explained she needed time to heal before she could ever lay with him. Heal from the years of abuse at the hands of men, from the years of having no choice but to do what men told her. Aedion had completely understood; he had his own healing to do. 

They’d do it together, help each other face their demons before their relationship could go to that other level. 

It had been around a year and a half since the war, Lysandra had spent her time making her new land a haven for people; she and Aedion had both agreed that Caraverre would be a place for those who had no home to go back to. For survivors to start anew. She had done just that, building a safe place for those escaping their old lives to live and work with no shame of what they had done in their pasts and now she was feeling ready. Actually, she’d been ready for the past two months but her attempts to get Aedion to notice, to seduce the prince had fallen flat. 

He lived with her, slept in her bed yet the demi-fae could not get a hint. 

She’d first tried after he’d returned from a trip, travelworn and happy to see her after a week apart. Lysandra had run him a bath and had stayed to sit by the tub and wash his hair, peppering kisses on his scarred shoulders as he told her about his trip. It wasn’t unusual for her to do such things but the small amount of clothing she was wearing was new. Yet Aedion hadn’t noticed she was only in her underwear and had simply gotten out the tub when he was finished. His nude frame making her thighs clench until he’d slipped on some underpants and collapsed on the bed. She hadn’t been angry, slightly disappointed maybe but she’d let him sleep, nuzzling into his chest happy to have him home. 

The second attempt had been plain embarrassing. She’d bought some rather scandalous underthing's; sheer, black, and tiny. She’d picked them up when she and Aedion had visited Perranth for Elide and Lorcan’s first anniversary. There was a shop Elide adored and the women had gone for a little browse; Elide getting something for her grouchy husband for their anniversary 

Lysandra had gotten all dressed up, only placing a silky robe on when Aedion began to become late. The bastard had come to bed so late, Lysandra had passed out on the bed still in the robe. He’d been gone the morning after before she woke, meeting with his bane. 

If he’d noticed her scandalous nightwear he hadn’t commented. Lysandra was beginning to grow worried that maybe Aedion just wasn’t attracted to her anymore? 

Attempt after attempt with no reaction and Lysandra’s confidence in her beauty was beginning to decline. She’d shared her woes with a disgusted Aelin when they’d visited her in Orynth. The queen had asked Lysandra why she didn’t just tell Aedion she was ready but Lysandra didn’t want that. Her past had revolved around men telling her when they wanted her, it was never to be spontaneous or that they couldn’t resist her; they always requested her. 

She wanted Aedion to be so entranced by her he couldn’t stop himself. 

It was around a week from Yulemas; Aedion and Lysandra had arrived in Orynth to spend the holidays with the queen and her court. Lysandra had retired to their chambers early claiming a headache when in reality she was setting her latest trap up. 

Prince Aedion Ashryver would not resist her tonight. 

Lysandra had planned it all out; even had a nightgown custom made from one of Aelin’s personal favourite negligee shops. It was scandalously short, made almost completely of thin red velvet with the hem of it made of a few inches of sheer red lace. It just covered her neatly trimmed sex. She’d bathed as soon as she’d return to their quarters making sure to lather herself in scented oil, she knew Aedion loved, rubbing extra onto her pulse points. Her hair was still slightly wet so she’d brushed it slicked back and her face was lightly dusted with makeup. Nothing too heavy encase it smudged; she’d learned that in her courtesan days. 

Lysandra must have looked at herself over fifty times before the door to their chambers had squeaked open and her lover's voice filtered in. “Lys? Are you feeling better?” Aedion called and Lysandra stole one more look to adjust the straps of the slip before making her way to where he was. 

“I’m feeling better,” She drawled, “I just needed to lay down for a bit...” She watched his eyes widen at her clothing choice, eyes moving down from her bare shoulders to her supple bust, to her full hips, and down her long milky thighs. She approached him before he could speak, pressing her lips against his roughly. The kiss was full and passionate, her arms wrapping around his neck whilst his hands came to cup her velvet-covered hips. 

Aedion returned the kiss for a few moments, her body flush against his. She went to brush her tongue against his lips but Aedion suddenly broke the kiss, hands firmly pulling her away by the waist. 

“Lys...” The hesitance in his voice made her shoulders stiffen. She met his fiery turquoise gaze and felt her heart actually ache at the apprehension. She’d been right, Aedion no longer wanted her. She’d made him wait too long. 

“By the wyrd,” She breathed, shoving his hands off her waist and stepping away. Aedion opened his mouth but Lysandra didn’t allow him to speak. “You don’t want me, do you? I’ve made you wait too long and you've grown bored of me...”. Any other time Lysandra would have never allowed herself to be so vulnerable towards a man; before she hid her true self behind another face to please men but Aedion knew her. She knew him too. 

“Tell me what you want... I can change myself.” Her voice was small and Aedion’s eyes went as wide as saucers. 

He moved quicker than she could track, large hands cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. “Lysandra Ennar, you are the love of my life. You walk among my dreams; you are the other piece of my heart.” Her emerald eyes widened. “I love everything about you, I just...” His eyes moved down her body slowly. “I do not wish for you to force yourself into this if you are not ready.” 

Lysandra gave him a watery smile, nuzzling one of his hands. “I have been trying to show you I have been ready for months; you’ve completely ignored every attempt of mine to seduce you!” 

His eyes bulged, cheeks turning a soft pink. "I did notice you were being more forward... Honestly, Lysandra, I thought maybe it was me getting the wrong idea and being like some teenage boy unable to contain his excitement for a pretty woman.” She raised her brows, shocked. “You won't even believe how often I was desperately trying to get rid of hard-ons when you’d just brush past me or when you’d sit in with me whilst I bathed. I never wished to rush you, Lysandra.” 

She knew he was embarrassed; felt almost bad for letting out a small giggle. “You’ve been hiding it every time you got hard? He glared playfully at the humour in her voice, hands slipping to cup her waist again. 

“Do not tease me, Lady Lysandra,” He warned with a smirk, “I’m a prince you know.” 

Lysandra bit her lower lip, gazing up at him through heavy lashes. “I am ready, Aedion. I want to take our relationship to the next level.” Her eyes drifted to his lips which were curled into a shy smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

“More than anything, now I know very well you know how sex works, stop acting so coy.” Aedion laughed and softly leaned forward till their lips were inches away. “Then tonight I will show you exactly what I know.” The kiss was softer than hers, Lysandra had never kissed like it before. Gentle yet so full of love. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t kissed or touched each other there had been that night before the battle but that had been an act of desperation; they had never expected to survive. 

Slowly they were moving to the bed, refusing to break the kiss. Aedion’s hands rubbed her hips, kneading circles into her lower sides. They had to break the kiss, Lysandra pushing him onto the bed and immediately straddling his waist, and leaning down to continue their kiss. Tongue's dancing in perfect rhythm, Lysandra’s hands gracefully undoing his shirt revealing his scarred chest. 

“Lys...” Aedion murmured against her lips as her hands brushed against his clothed cock, aiming to undo his pants. She hummed, hands undoing the laces effortlessly until Aedion moved her off him and onto the bed, sitting up and smiling softly down at her. 

Lysandra glared, confused. 

“You're moving very fast; do you not enjoy foreplay?” He asked, his tone ever so slightly playful. 

She blinked. “Foreplay?... Oh, oh I suppose I’m just...” she didn’t meet his gaze, “I’m used to it just going straight to the penetration... do you want me to?” She nodded her head towards his crotch and he blinked, a sad smile appearing on his handsome face. 

“No, no. I want you to lay down there and let me worship you,” He moved to cup her cheek, “To make you feel so good you forget where you are.” 

She blinked, her lower stomach tightening at his words. “Oh...okay.” 

Aedion grinned at her flustered face before he was moving to kiss along her jaw and throat. Soft wet kisses making their way to her bare chest, his teeth scraping again the top of one of her breasts causing her breath to hitch. 

Aedion pulled back and smiled softly down at her, a finger toying with the strap of her slip. “May I?”

She smiled softly, her heart growing full at the gentleness of his request. She knew he would never make her feel uncomfortable, never make her do anything she didn’t want to do, “Yes”. 

Aedion kissed her cheek tenderly before slowly pulling the straps of the slip, slipping it off until it sat just beneath her now bare breasts. She had made them smaller; not small by any means but definitely not as big as before. She worried slightly perhaps he’d be disappointed but her fears were quickly wiped away when his tongue brushed her nipple. She gasped loudly, biting her bottom lip as she watched him. 

Aedion looked up as his tongue circled one nipple whilst his other hand kneaded her breast. Lysandra let out a gentle whimper and Aedion winked. She couldn’t stop herself rolling her eyes at that famed Ashryver confidence. “Even in bed your a insufferable bas-” She was cut off by a high-pitched moan as his tongue flicked at her nipple and his other hand pinched the other. 

“Sensitive, Lys?” He crooned, teeth grazing her nipple causing her to moan loudly. He worshipped her breasts with his tongue, teeth, and fingers causing that small knot in her stomach to grow tighter and tighter until she had to rub her thighs together to relieve some friction. Aedion released her hardened nipples with a wet pop and moved back up to kiss her deeply, her hand grasping his cheek as her tongue took charge. 

Eventually, he pulled away moving back to sit between her thighs. Lysandra sat up slightly on her elbows to raise a brow in challenge. 

Aedion grinned, large hands slowly stroking up her thighs until he met the very short hem of the slip. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded softly; he slowly pulled the slip entirely off leaving her bare. His eyes moved over her bare body slowly, a soft loving look on his face. “Rutting hell, your exquisite.” 

She flushed, smiling fondly down at him. “You're not too bad yourself, Prince.” 

He smirked, kissing her soft stomach before moving to lower regions. She watched, brows frowning slightly. “Aedion... you don’t have to; I know men don’t enjoy doing that.” 

Aedion stopped, eyes shooting to meet hers and brows knitting together, completely shocked by her words. “Who in the name of Hellas himself told you that?” He asked, sitting up and blinking rapidly at her, slightly speechless. 

“Well, Arobynn once said men did it as a courtesy for the women they bothered to care for; that it wasn’t something men liked but helped the woman get in the mood.” she felt embarrassed, it wasn’t as if she was a virgin or even shy about sex but Lysandra’s whole experience with sex that been forced. Lysandra had never had a chance to explore her pleasure, to find out how it felt to be the one being pleasured. Men don’t buy whores for the sake of the whores' pleasure. 

Lysandra could probably count on her hands the number of orgasmed she’d had; the amount she’d faked was astronomical 

“Lysandra,” Aedion breathed, eyes focusing between her thighs, tongue dragging over his bottom lip hungrily, “Men like to please their lovers; I especially love to eat a woman out and watch her squirm as I make her little cunt cum and cum again.” He took a heavy breath, a finger dragging through her damp folds. “I can already tell that licking your little pink pussy is going to be the highlight of my rutting existence.”

She groaned at his words, bringing a finger to her lips to bite slightly. 

She gave him a soft nod and he settled between her thighs, his finger lazily stroking between her lower lips. She watched him with keen interest, cheeks becoming even redder. He kissed up her inner thighs, tongue trailing over her outer folds before he slowly used his fingers to spread her. He gave a quick lick up the whole of her pussy, tongue instantly coated in her sweet juices. 

“Ohh Aedion,” She murmured, brows scrunching desperately, “Mhhmm...”. 

Aedion smirked against her swollen clit before wrapping his lips around it and suckling, tongue joining in to circle the sensitive nub whilst he used two fingers to circle her trembling entrance. 

Lysandra let out a loud whine, biting the finger pressed against her lips as she watched him suckle her clit, the emerald of her iris barely visible against her lust-filled pupils. He swirled his tongue around her clit with such talent that her thighs already began to tremble, the knot in her stomach becoming hotter and tighter by the second. 

Slowly he dipped his fingers into her soaking entrance; barely letting slip in and teasing her. He let out a groan at her warm cunt, mumbling unintelligible praise against her cut which sent pleasurable vibrations right to her nearing climax. 

“Aed...” she moaned, her voice high and desperate, a hand reaching to grasp his hair whilst the other was near her lips muffling her moans as they got louder. Aedion groaned against her drench pussy and that was it. She came with a loud moan, eyes screwing shut and hips bucking against his still working tongue. Her cheeks were instantly crimson at how quick she’d cum. 

Aedion worked her through her first orgasm but didn’t stop, tongue flicking against her overstimulated clit and his fingers finally entering her properly, instantly deep enough to hit that perfect spot causing her to screech his name. 

He released her swollen clit, his fingers lazily pumping into her dripping cunt whilst he watched her tremble from the recent spasms. 

“Mhmm, cumming so quick for me Lys?” He murmured, lips glistening with her juices. She huffed but a moan followed as he hit that sensitive ridge, her thighs trembling as she tried to keep them open. “Sorry...” she murmured shyly. 

Aedion shook his head. “Never apologise, just keep coming for me. You look like a fucking princess, no a goddess.” 

She giggled – a strange mix between a giggle and a low moan. “You did say you’d make me a princess...” 

Aedion grinned, placing a few wet kisses on her hip bone as his fingers picked up the pace. His thick fingers hit that spot deep inside her repeatedly, causing her to let out breathy gasps that were close to his name. 

She screamed, body arching off the bed as another orgasm tore through her. 

Aedion moaned, his fingers struggling to work her clenching cunt, his eyes shuttering as if he was feeling nearly as much pleasure as her. Slowly and teasingly, he pulled his fingers out and moved up her body hovering above her to purposely suck on his wet fingers right in front of her. Lysandra watched through heavy eyes, mouth hanging open as he sucked on his fingers and made pleasured noises. 

His fingers were released from his mouth, covered in his own saliva. “So, fucking delicious, I would choose this over wine anyday.” 

Lysandra laughed tiredly, to Aedion’s surprise she pulled his fingers into her own mouth lapping up the remainder of her juices as well as his own. Her tongue showed him exactly what she could do, taking her sweet time. She released his fingers, strings of drool still attached. Lysandra gazed at him innocently. “I just wanted to see what was so much better than wine...” she crooned and Aedion kissed her hungrily. 

“I love you,” He breathed against her lips, “I will love you even when the world fades into darkness.”

She bit his bottom lip playfully. “I love you too.” 

Lysandra seemed to suddenly realize he was still fully dressed and pouted. “Excuse me but why aren't you naked?” Her voice had a playful scolding tone to it that made Aedion huffed. “Get naked, Ashryver,” He obliged, shirt removed followed by pants and underpants leaving him only in his naked glory. Lysandra’s mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock, she’d seen it before but never hard, and if she’d thought it was big soft then it was massive hard. 

She was crawling over to the edge of the bed pulling him close and pumping his cock lazily in her hand while kissing his toned stomach. 

“Lys,” He murmured catching her hand and pulling it from his cock to kiss her knuckles, “Tonight isn't about me; let me taste that sweet little pussy again.” 

She shook her head, a coy smile curling on full lips. “No, I want to taste you now,” She drawled and Aedion’s breath stuttered. “Lys, no... I don’t want you to feel obligated.” He murmured against her knuckles. She pulled her hand away gently and grasped his cock causing him to gasp. 

“I just want to taste you.... but please don't cum on my face or in my mouth.” she looked him in the eye, a sadness flickering in her gaze. “That's what they always did without even asking; It always felt degrading like they were reminding me, that I had no say in what they did, that I was nothing but a whore.” 

Aedion’s thumb brushed her cheek as he nodded, looking down at her with a warm smile. 

Lysandra pumped his cock, leaning forward to give the head a few soft kitten licks. She gave a soft moan at the taste of the salty pre-cum on the tip. She was careful, sucking at only the head, tongue swirling against the slit whilst her hand worked the shaft of it. 

Aedion couldn’t control the noises, moaning loud and deep but keeping himself from touching her head or thrusting. He wanted her to be in complete control and know she could stop when she wanted. He let out a desperate whimper when she looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent and lips wrapped around his cockhead. 

“Fuck Lys, I can't,” He gently pulled his cock away and cupped her cheeks. “I need to be inside you... Are you ready for that? If you're not then we can stop right here.” He babbled slightly sitting on the bed beside her. 

Lysandra looked at him for a moment. Aedion was the man of her dreams that she had never allowed herself to consider 

She was born into poverty, forced into sex work so young that she never allowed herself to dream of the perfect husband, of the perfect fairy-tale wedding, or that she’d even find someone to feel this comfortable with. Yet now she could do all that, in fact, one of those dreams had already come true in the form of Aedion Ashryver. She loved him with her whole heart and more. She was ready to become one with him. 

“I want you inside me too, Aedion.” She whispered and he moved them slowly. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him onto his lap facing him. She sat on his thighs, legs wrapping around his waist, his cock pressing against her soaked pussy causing them both to gasp. The position was like nothing she’d ever had sex in before, her nipples brushed his chest and her face was so close to him. It felt so intimate... it felt like he cherished her. 

_Lysandra had never felt cherished before **.**_

He smiled softly at her, softly brushing his lips against hers before lining himself up against her entrance. “Anytime you want to stop we will, I swear to you.” He promised and she nodded, pressing herself into him a little. Slowly, inch by inch he entered her, his cock spreading her perfectly. 

Lysandra moaned sweetly, her head dropping into the crook of his neck as he sunk into her. The pleasure she felt was like nothing she’d ever felt and she realised quickly it was because she loved Aedion; she’d loved Wesley but they’d never gotten this chance. At that moment, she realised she’d never had sex with someone who loved her. Aedion let out a shuddering breath, kissing atop her head and giving her time to adjust. 

Lysandra lifted her head to meet her lover's gaze, a tear slipping down her cheek that made Aedion’s eyes widen but she cupped the side of his face. “This is the first time I’ve ever been with someone I love; it makes me forget the rest, forget all those horrible nights even just for a little while.” 

His own eyes lined with tears as he kissed her, his lips soft and gentle. A loving kiss for the love they shared. 

Pulling away, he kissed her nose and she huffed playfully. “Are you ready?” 

Lysandra nodded, “Please move.” The quiet desperation in her voice made his balls tighten but he resisted the urge to rut into her. Softly he moved, beginning a gentle but deep pace. Their heavy breaths mingled, soft whimpers escaping Lysandra every time he hit that deep spot. 

Aedion kissed her neck softly, mumbling against the delicate skin. “You feel incredible, you’re so beautiful like this.” 

Lysandra bit her bottom lip, eyes shuttering as he thrust deep into her snug cunt. She combed her fingers through his long hair gasping sweetly when he dipped a hand between them to softly stroke her clit. “Mmmmm, Aedion a little faster,” she begged quietly and Aedion nodded against her throat, hips beginning to pick up just slightly creating the perfect rhythm alongside his deep, skilled thrusts. 

Aedion began to softly moan, whilst Lys let out long whines, their forehead pressed against each othe, gazing into the others eyes. It was so intimate that part of Lysandra felt like she was intruding; the other part made her want to sob at how incredible she felt. Aedion moaned as she tightened around him slightly, one hand cupping her back to keep her as close as comfortable. 

“I adore you; I worship you,” Aedion gasped, balls tightening. 

“You're my soulmate, my perfect future,” Lysandra replied, her voice high and breathy as she felt herself clench. She was once again slipping towards that blissful edge and she could feel Aedion was too. 

“Come inside me, Aedion.” His eyes widened slightly at her. 

“Are you sure?”

“It’s the only thing they were never allowed to do; come inside. I want you to be the only man to ever come inside me,” She breathed, “I need to feel you come inside me.” 

Aedion’s breath was sharp and he kissed her, picking up his pace slightly as he fought off his climax. Her moans were less restrained, louder, and more desperate as he felt her tighten around his cock, his own thrust becoming slightly messy as his orgasm chased him. 

“Ohh Aedion, I’m going to come,” she whined, her face burying into the crook of his shoulder, her teeth nipping at the tender skin there causing him to groan loudly. His fae senses screamed as she bit his shoulder as if she was claiming him. “Coming, coming, coming!” She repeated, eyes rolling back into her head as she spasmed around his cock. 

Aedion didn’t last long after her last harsh spasm, his cock deep inside her as he realized his own cum. 

They were both panting, neither moving as his cock softened inside her trembling pussy. They stayed like that completely comfortable in each other's arms as they caught their breaths. 

Eventually, she lifted her head, drool dribbling down her chin and eyes barely open she gave him a shy smile. “That was perfect, Aedion,” She paused as if weighing her next words, “Thank you for loving me, sometimes I wonder if I deserve all this.” 

He moved a hand to brush the hair from her sweaty forehead and shook his head. “Never doubt that you deserve love; if anything, I should be thanking you for loving a complete idiot like me.” 

She giggled, kissing his lips gently. “It’s a good thing I have a soft spot for idiots.”   
For the first time in her entire life, Lysandra felt completely free. Her past did not haunt her and all she could think about was her future and that she had a choice. She always had a choice now. 

“Yes.” She suddenly said and Aedion shifted. 

“Hm? What do you mean yes?”

“I’m accepting that marriage proposal if it's still valid?” 

Aedion’s smile was blinding and Lysandra let out a sequel as he fell back onto the bed holding her tight in his arms. The pair a giggling, love-struck up mess. 


End file.
